Vi's Micro Fics
by caseyandvi
Summary: Cute little romance Ficlets involving Supernatural and RPF. Just little one-shots so you don't get too bored while we're writing our next chapter of This is Reality. This is a collection of mini one-shots all by Vi .


Proposal

Babe?! You ready?!" shouted Dean  
"Yea! Im coming!" replied Cas as he stepped carefully down the stairs.  
Dean turned around to meet the ocean blue eyes of his angel wearing Dean's favorite AC/DC shirt.  
"You look so sexy." said Dean as he checked him out.  
"shut up!" blushed Cas "were gonna be late for Sam's dinner thing he invited us to!"  
"yea, yea!" said Dean as he grabbed Cas's hand and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "Lets go." He started the Impala's engine, "Ah crap! I forgot something!" Dean ran inside the house and hurried outside. "Okay all set" he said as he turned on Journey's Wheel In The Sky. Dean turned to Cas to see him smile. He could't belive Cas was finally his and he could't belive how happy he was with him. "What?" asked Cas. "Nothin' I can't help but smile at your lips, the way your eyes glow in the sun, and how your hair blows in the wind." replied Dean in a 'im-so-in-love-with-you' voice. "Why are you so sweet?" Cas said. "Well it's cause' i got you!" replied Dean. They arrived at Sam's place and knocked on the door. "Hey! Finally you guys arrive!" smiled Sam. "Gabe! Dean and Cas are here!" shouted Sam to his angel. "Alright" said Gabriel as he came downstairs. They all sat down and ate and talked about random crap from their hunting days. "Dean? Dont you have anything to say?" Sam said nudging his brother. "Yes I do!" said Dean as he got up. Dean reached for Cas's hand and looked him in the eyes that seemed to put him in a trance. "Baby I love you and you have no idea how much!" Dean got on one knee "Castiel, Will You Marry Me?" he said with his big green eyes. "Yes!" said Cas as he hugged his man. Sam popped a bottle of champagne to celebrate. "Im so happy you gripped me tight and raised me from perdition" Dean said as he leaned it to kiss Cas.

Convention & Love

The sun glew orange and the wind warm as Jensen and Misha drove to a con in downtown San Diego. "We got the hotel roon right?" Asked Jen "Yea! Do you think i forgot?" Misha smiled at him. Jensen with one look of those deep ocean blue eyes he fell. They finaly arrived to the hotel late that night. "Finally i get to sleep!" said Jen with a tired glaze in his eye as he turned to his Misha. They made their way to their room and talked a while just enjoying wach others company. They didt know what was happening everytime they caught a glance at each other they could't help but smile and blush. It was 4am and Misha woke up. Laying there he heard Jensen "Hey you still awake?" "Naw i just woke up..." he said in a grogy-castiel-voice "...and im kinda hungry." "Only you mish..." Misha tured only to find Jen right behind him. Again a moment of blushing and silence. Letting out a sigh Jen grinned. "Okay i gotta come clean man, Mish..." he paused "...whats going on here?" "Honestly i dont know.." Misha answered. They had a long chat, had a few drinks untill Jen reached for Misha's hand and led him to his bed, but not for sex only to cuddle and sleep. "Could this be a start of something?" Jensen wondered..but he just fell asleep.

Dream & Soul.

(this is not my best one...its a new form of writing and this is only my first time..be nice.)

I turned the door's knob and walked through.  
Now im in the sky flying in a strawberry pink sky with fluffy silver clouds.  
I turned around and im on the ground walking with people in a city made of diamond.  
Then I fell...  
And im in a maze of tunnels,  
All different colors!  
Ill follow the green one.  
There's a small door.  
It leads to a small lake.  
There on a port a hunter and an angel.  
The angel gave him something.  
I turn around.  
There's that same angel.  
He's talking to someone above.  
He says how much the loves the hunter.  
Wow.  
And angel and a hunter.  
Who knew?  
The angel tells me his story.  
He tells me about heaven and hell.  
And how he has fallen.  
He tells me about these feelings.  
He disappears.  
I turn around again.  
There a light.  
I found a necklace.  
I could tell it was speacial.  
I try to remember the hunter.  
Hes tall with green eyes.  
I can see in his soul.  
I see he loves the angel.  
I see his pain.  
I see inside he's dead.  
I see his memories.  
He has a brother.  
Very tall with long hair.  
So much the've been through.  
It brings me to tears.  
For iam the hunters souls and the angels grace that has died off many years ago.  
But i still live on to watch.


End file.
